There is good in vitro evidence to show that FAAs promote gluconeogenesis. The available in vivo evidence in humans, however, is weak mainly because of the lack of suitable methods to measure gluconeogenesis. By use of a novel technique developed by Dr. Bernard Landau from Case Western, we will study the effects of FFA on human gluconeogenesis. The importance of these studies lies in the fact that FFA levels are increased in most patients with NIDDM and that increased rates of gluconeogenesis are one of the key pathogenetic disease signs